IBed Bath And Body Works
by LovelyLittleSeddie
Summary: Sam is very sensitive to the smell of bed bath and body works and has a hard time going there with Carly and Freddie. When she goes into a mysterious door with Freddie that leads to nowhere, where do they go?
1. IHave Some Experiences

IBed Bath And Body Works "Hey, Sam!" Carly called.  
I turned around from the fridge and caught Freddie staring at me. I threw a disgusted look his way and then turned my attention towards Carly.  
"Yeah?"  
"You wanna go to the mall with me?"  
"Would I have to stay with Freddork if I didn't?"  
"Yeah...."  
"I'm coming."  
"Freddie, do you want to come?"  
I was shocked to a possibly dangerous degree, and eventually gave up.  
"Sure, I'll go."  
Carly grabbed her keys and we walked out the door.  
When we got in the car, I rode in the front with Carly and she put the doofus in the back by himself.  
I laid my head on the little space beside the head rest and evilly smiled at him.  
"Hello, Freddie."  
He panicked.  
"How is it going?"  
"Fine....until now."  
I took a breath and found myself very tired.  
"I'm too tired to do that to you today."  
"Good."  
"Damn, I was hoping I could do that today...."  
She pulled up and we all got out and headed towards the door. I liked the mall because of food but hated it because of all the girly things like clothes and jewelry.  
"Ooooh!"I shrieked. "Carly, can we get food?!"  
"I guess...."  
"What do you want to do first?" Because it was really obvious that she wanted to do something before that and RIGHT NOW.  
"Well, I did want to go to Bed Bath And Body Works and get some more soap...."  
"Eeeeh!"  
We stood in silence for awhile before I finally decided that I should just give up. I'd done a lot of that today.  
We turned a few corners and went up a few stairs before we finally got there. I could smell it from 20 yards away. I couldn't take the smell. I had bad experiences there when I was little. Like, I was really sensitive and couldn't stay in there very long or else I would have a coughing attack.  
I stood outside the door before Carly made me come inside. I took small breaths and remembered how long it'd been since I'd been in here.  
Fresh air! I screamed in my head.  
FRESH AIR!  
Below a shelf with scented lotions on it, was a door. A tiny one, but a door. I took that as a opertunity and opened it up. "Sam, where are you going?"Freddie asked.  
"To air."  
He followed behind me and it was nice to know I was not alone.  
We turned in different directions and in different other doors until we figured out that we were lost.  
And I could still smell it. 


	2. Sam Blacks Out

"This is your fault, Benson."  
"How is this my fault?"  
"You followed me, therefore, you're in trouble, too!"  
The coughing started and then he had a worried look on his face. "Sam?"  
"Whaat?"  
"Why are you coughing?"  
"When I was little, mom took me to Bed Bath And Body Works and I had a coughing attack. I don't know what it was that made me have a coughing attack, but I did. I passed out, and all I can remember is when I woke up, this boy was above me...."  
I looked at Freddie and he looked at me.  
"You-"  
"You-"  
"Freddie, you saved me?"  
"I guess I did."  
I grabbed him and started to hug him violently.  
"Thank you!"I sobbed.  
"I hope you can remember in case we don't make it!"  
We went a little bit longer for awhile until I started coughing very badly and that's when I realized the attack had started.  
"F-Freddie!" I cried.  
And when I say cried, I mean cry cry not screaming cry.  
"We aren't going to make it!"  
Between coughs, I cried. And I just cried.  
"Awww, Sam."  
He pulled me over and rapped his arms around me.  
I coughed and the attack just kept coming.  
"Sam. It's okay."  
"No! No! It's not! It won't be!"  
"Geez, I was only trying to help."  
His poor shirt took all of the tears that I had always held back.  
He slid me up into his lap and I felt safe.  
I wasn't heathy, happy, or even going to stop crying but I was safe.  
I was starting to babble all the things that the extra tears were for.  
"And Carly and I got in a fight that wasn't even my fault, and Mom didn't need to take her anger out like that, and you didn't need to...."  
"Need to what?"  
I was slowly blacking out.  
The last thing I saw was him crying up aganst me saying,"Sam, Sam, come back. Please! Sammmmmmm....." 


End file.
